


Lipstick Kisses

by Bluecondition



Category: Cream (Band)
Genre: Kissing, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Love/Hate, M/M, Neck Kissing, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sexual Tension, They needed that, poor eric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27433426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluecondition/pseuds/Bluecondition
Summary: Jack tried to do a practical joke to his dangerous band mate. Ginger take revenge for that but the things end badly...
Relationships: Jack Bruce/Ginger Baker
Kudos: 10





	Lipstick Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is the first Jack/Ginger in AO3 so if you found this one shot I'm proud of you. I really like this ship I mean hate/love relationships are the best ones. Poor Eric, always traumatized. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and if you like cream leave a comment because I really want to know!

"I am nervous" Eric admitted as he looked at himself in the mirror and at the same time watched Jack skillfully using his makeup.

"Oh come on, it's not like we haven't been on TV before, Eric." He smiled happily giving presence to his crooked teeth transforming that cheerful smile into an adorable one.

"Yes, I know, but it always makes me nervous to go on the air." He rebutted Jack with embarrassment in his voice. Jack turned to look at him closely and reached up to Eric's shoulder and patted him, smiling again.

"Hey, don't worry, you'll be fine, as always." He tried to encourage Eirc which seemed to worked judging by the bright smile that lit up Eric's face. Jack turned fully to look for his drummer who was lying in a sofa with a hat which belonged to Jack on his face. "You should worry about _him more_. Surely as soon as he wakes up he will not know where he is and the fact that in forty minutes we will be on the air" He said with a distinguished tone of jaded in his voice.

Ginger, as usual, did not remember that they had to go on television, which made him pass night before partying at the house of his friends until who knows what time to then arrive at the television studio with almost red eyes and dark circles... well actually they were bags under his eyes. The drummer, as soon as he opened the door of the dressing room, he located the sofa and dropped himself down there to rest for a few minutes.

"Are you okay with your makeup?" He asked looking away from the 'Sleeping Baker' and turned to Eric who had gone silent as if he expected Jack to end his thoughts.

"Yes, I think I'm fine." He looked back at himself in the mirror, tilting his jaw to both sides. "Oh, I almost forgot!" Eric exclaimed suddenly. "I have to go to the sound technician because 'The Fool' has its jack damaged and it works in a certain way which I have to explain it to the technician". The guitarist rose like a spring from his chair and opened the door to exit quickly but closing it carefully.

The bass player was suddenly alone. He sat in one of the swivel chairs and began slowly sway, hoping the forty minutes would pass quickly so he could get on TV and go home. At one point, swaying more vividly, the chair spinned once staying right in front of the sofa where Ginger was in. He was in same position as ten minutes ago. He wasn't moving any of his muscles and he couldn't be heard breathing or snoring either, he looked dead. Jack smiled at the idea but it was impossible, he was just fast asleep.

He was mad at Ginger, it wasn't the first time he'd done something like this but it bothered him that whenever it happened, he put the band at risk in some way. Jack knew that Ginger was still a very good drummer whether he was high or not, but no one knew if he could be a good drummer being half asleep. Obviously the redhead give a shit if Jack was mad at him, but the bass player wasn't going to miss a chance to let him know.

With a mischievous smile, Jack rose from the chair and leaned toward the mirror again. His gaze searched for an object he found and quickly took it. He removed the cap and turned the metal base as far as it could reveal a creamy, oblique tip of a very strong red color. 

He approached to the sleeping Ginger almost on tiptoe trying to make as little noise as possible, he didn't know how deep Ginger's sleep could be. He knelt in front of him and with the touch of a feather he removed the hat leaving it aside. 

He remained still, admiring for a few seconds, a bit captivated by Ginger's face. He looked so calm and exuded a certain peace. From his slightly open mouth he could tell that he was having a most pleasant sleep. He had to admit that Ginger looked pretty cute when he was asleep and not when he was making life miserable for others.

But he was still an idiot asleep or not so when Jack came out of his little trance with Ginger he brought the lipstick to his mouth with his hand a little shaky avoiding to press Ginger's lips. He first painted the lower lip from the corners to the center.

He had seen his wife do that several times so he just imitated it. Next, the upper lip, he had never had such delicacy in his life before. 

But suddenly, his hands froze in place and he felt a chill up his spine as his eyes went wide. He was about to paint the last section when a certain blue eyes opened and blinked a couple of times. Ginger's eyes travelled from Jack to the lipstick and from the lipstick to Jack. He brought his lips together tasting the product, staring at Jack who couldn't move.

They stared at each other for a few seconds until Jack's body reacted and he got up quickly to run to the door trying to save his life from certain death by escaping from the dressing room. Jack heard Ginger's boots behind him making him feel an adrenaline rush that, he doesn't know why, but it made him smile.

Everything seemed to be in slow motion when he reached the door, and it unfortunately opened inwards. He tried to get out but Ginger was faster and quickly supported his arm above bassplayer's head closing the door leaving him locked with his back against the wall. 

Literally. 

Ginger lowered hirs arm to the side of Jack's head, doing the same with the other arm and thus locking him with his two arms. While Jack was saying goodbye to this cruel world and everyone he ever knew waiting with his eyes closed for the punch of his life. When he suddenly realized that the punch never came, he felt puzzled and with a bit of nerves he slowly opened his eyes to see one of Ginger's hands with its palm extended. 

"Be nice and give me that lipstick." He heard Ginger's low, sleepy voice. The bassist was a bit confused, he knew that Ginger wanted to joke back but to be honest, when the drummer got that quiet and mysterious, he preferred the punch. When he looked up, he couldn't help but laugh a little at how strange and ridiculous Ginger looked with lipstick.

"No" He refused, trying to avoid another laugh and pressed the lipstick on his hand. He wasn't going to give it to Ginger because if they both had lipstick on, it would lose all the fun.  
One had to laugh at the other, if not, it doesn't work, according to Jack. 

"Oh no? Aren't you going to give it to me? Okay..." Ginger inquired looking away pretending he didn't care by slowly pulling his arms out of Jack's sides. When he saw by corner of his eye that Jack let his guard down, Ginger's hands moved quickly, catching Jack's with the intention of removing the lipstick.

Jack managed to free his hand and reached up but Ginger's hand followed Jack's trying to catch the lipstick again. And so a wrestling game was created, where Jack's hand with lipstick went, Ginger's followed. Until in an mistake by Jack, the drummer was able to catch his hand and began to struggle with his fingers to get the lipstick. 

"Ging, enough, the lipstick is not ours." He was trying to be serious but his laughter won over him as he pressed his lipstick with all his hand's strength. "Stop, you're going to break- ..." He remained static in his place when a hand grabbed the back of his neck and pulled it feeling a warm lips on his cheek. Ginger's other hand was quick to steal Jack's lipstick, while Jack was a bit taken aback. When Ginger grabbed the lipstick, his lips did more pressure on Jack's cheek and then abruptly released him.

"Thanks, you are so generous." He scoffed sarcastically, opening the lipstick, looking playfully at Jack.

"Ow, Ginger!" Jack complained, frowning. He glanced at himself in the mirror seeing that he had nothing more and nothing less than a perfectly marked kiss on his cheek. "Ginger, how _unpleasant_." He complained again while unsuccessfully trying to remove that little bit of makeup.

Ginger smiled to himself when he saw the bass player getting upset over a little thing, always so fussy. Suddenly there was no point in painting Jack's lips as well because Ginger had found a new way to annoy him. 

"So I seem _unpleasant to you_?" Ginger asked with some malice, dropping the lipstick.

Jack, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't erase that mocking smile from his face every time he saw Ginger with his lips painted, but his smile disappeared immediately when he felt the redhead's lips again but on his other cheek. Ginger held them there for a few seconds and then released him in the same way as before.

"Fuck off Ging, seriously? " Jack placed the palms of his hands on Ginger's chest, pushing him without any success. With his finger he felt the creaminess of the product on his other cheek, imagining that now the two of his cheeks would have a giant kiss of a deep red color that was difficult to remove. 

"Now you are the unpleasant one who has a kiss on each cheek and will appear on television that way. What will your wife say when she sees you?" Ginger clicked his tongue, shaking his head. 

"You were better asleep and don't screwing up anyone's life." Jack spat, reaching into his pockets for some tissue or paper to try to get the kisses off his cheeks. "For God's sake" He whispered annoyed. 

"Excuse me but, _you_ were the one who woke me up from my precious sleep, I had to give it back to you somehow." He defended himself still keeping the smile on his face. 

"You know? I can't take anything you tell me seriously because you look so ridiculous with that lipstick on, that you would make several people laugh if you go out like that on the air." He told him showing a mocking smile. He also crossed his arms aborting the mission of looking for a paper in his pockets.

Ginger approached Jack again and in a quick movement grabbed him by his nape ready to give him another kiss, leaving it marked on another part of his face, just to annoy him. But he didn't count on Jack trying to dodge him by turning his head at the last second causing Ginger's lips ended on one of the corners of Jack's mouth. To summarize the situation; Ginger had half of his lips kissing the half of Jack's lips.

Neither of them knew why they didn't separate at first contact, they only stayed there for several seconds. It was as if their lips didn't want to separate but their minds were waiting for their bodies to react and move away from each other. 

When Ginger finally walked quickly away from Jack, he looked him up and down in confusion and his smile was gone. Ginger, from his pocket he took out a tissue and wiped his mouth. Jack then saw that the redhead had a blush on his cheeks stronger than the color of his hair. 

What started as a funny joke ended up being an awkward and silent situation.

Jack hadn't left the door, he stayed there trying to process what the hell happened. What happened didn't seem strange to him because it was an accident. What did catch his attention was that Ginger stayed there when it happened, he didn't walk away immediately, he stayed as if he wanted to continue kissing him. The bass player had also felt strange as if he hadn't wanted to get away from Ging either. Jack stared at Ginger who was kinda sorry, he had never seen him like this, maybe drunk but never sober. He was looking at the ground without looking at the bass player.

"I'm going to see if they have already assembled my drum kit". He said almost inaudibly waiting for Jack to get out of the door so Ginger could get out. Jack knew he wasn't really going to do that, he knew him well enough to know that he was trying to escape the situation. 

The bassist had an idea in his head about why Ginger was embarrassed trying to get away instead of laughing at the situation as he would have done in other occasions. He was sure it was what he was thinking, but he only had one way to find out which didn't bother him, he wanted to do it because when Ginger almost accidentally kissed him he felt something strange inside him and he wanted to know if it was the surprise of the situation or it was _Ginger._

Ginger was approaching the door and therefore to Jack, he caught his attention by saying his real name causing the drummer to look up at the bassist.

When he did, Jack grabbed the collar of Ginger's shirt and with his eyes closed he pulled him, bringing their lips together. 

At first it was a tense kiss, neither of them moved, they just kept their lips together. Jack expected Ginger to move away in disgust and hit him but, again, that punch never came and instead he felt two hands resting on his nape stroking his hair from top to bottom. Jack was surprised by Ginger's reaction to his kiss but he didn't feel uncomfortable at all, in fact he move even closer to the tall man's body.

Their lips fit perfectly, as if they were made to meet. Of course they had noticed that as they began to kiss with more fervor. Ginger was the first to slowly thrust his tongue into Jack's mouth. The bassist let him in and offered his tongue without complaint but after a while, as expected, the competition went to their heads and they began to want to dominate each other's tongue, causing the kiss to be twice as exciting as a few seconds ago. 

The drummer, now shamelessly, took the bassist's low waist and brought him to his body as much as he could. Suddenly, Ginger abruptly separated from Jack's mouth to lower his lips to the neck of the younger and began to kiss him hungrily. 

Jack could only gasp uncontrollably, feeling his band mate's wet lips on that sensitive area. A little voice in Jack's head told him to stop Ginger because they weren't in the best place but it was too late to hear it, he was enjoying Ginger's lips so much that he didn't want to stop him. 

But everything was being very good to continue as it was ...

As Ginger continued to proclaiming Jack's neck _his,_ and he let him do it, they didn't hear the footsteps coming down the hall. Suddenly the door opened abruptly pushing Jack a little who quickly separated from Ginger and the redhead turned towards the mirror pretending he was putting his makeup on but it was too late... the poor Eric who was standing in the doorway without getting in, when he opened the door, he managed to see a little, but enough, of what was happening. He didn't say anything, he just looked at them both blushed and with a nod of his head he indicated them that it was time to go live. 

Ginger and Jack shared a look before leaving the dressing room. It was not a knowing look, not hatred, not even love. It was almost like relief ...

Jack didn't know if this was going to be repeated or they were going to continue it but of one thing he was completely sure, was that there was a love that neither of them would ever admit. A love as hidden as a secret and as obvious as a cry. Perhaps their problem was that their love was a silent cry. 


End file.
